Thor
|family = *Ymir (grandfather) † *Odin (father) *Fjörgyn (mother) † *Freya (step-mother) *Sif (wife) *Magni (son) † *Modi (son) † *Baldur (half-brother) † *Týr (half-brother) † |loyalties = Odin Asgard |status = Alive |appears in = God of War }} Thor is the Norse God of thunder, lightning, storms, and strength, a son of Odin, husband of Sif and the father of Magni and Modi. Biography Early life Thor was born as the son of Odin and Fjörgyn and half-brother to Týr and Baldur. At some point in his life he became the husband of Sif, who gave birth to Magni and Modi. He also at one point slaughtered all the giants of Jötunheim (with the exception of Jörmungandr) and earned a fearful reputation as the strongest Norse God. ''God of War (2018) Although not appearing in the main campaign, he is mentioned consistently through the game as being a monster who killed all the Giants to satisfy his bloodlust. Thor is also mentioned to have fought The World Serpent years ago during his massacre of the Giants but instead of emerging victorious, the World Serpent managed to escape. Thus, Thor was forced to return to his father Odin empty-handed. As a result, Thor and The World Serpent have hated each other ever since. It is also said that their rivalry will not end until the coming of Ragnarok. Kratos and Atreus later meet the spirit of a Disciple of Thor, who desires vengeance on Thor for wronging his family. After his father died, his mother built a statue of Thor to watch over the grave and were surprised when the god himself came to offer condolences. While at first thrilled, Thor took advantage of the family's hospitality. The mother had to beg him to leave, but in a drunken rage, Thor murdered her. The man lived in grief until it eventually turned to rage. Before he can leave Midgard to begin his quest for vengeance, he requests that the statue be destroyed, and any valuables in his father's grave may be looted with his blessing. In their boat, Kratos uses the man's story to remind his son of an important lesson: the lives of men mean nothing to the gods. Thor only appears at the very end of the game in a dream about the future, in which, as Kratos and his son were sleeping, Thor attacks their house with thunderbolts and summons a huge storm to wake Kratos and Atreus and force them to come out and confront him. When Kratos demands he reveals his identity, Thor lifts his cloak, revealing his hammer as it emits electricity, and attacks them, as said by Atreus after he woke up from the dream, possibly to avenge his sons and his brother whom they killed. Personality Thor is said to be incredibly cruel, ruthless and bloodthirsty, showing little to no mercy to his enemies. His bloodthirst was noted by Mimir to be the only thing greater than Odin's paranoia. He seems to be somewhat honorable, however, as he dislikes cowardice strongly to the point that when Modi left Magni, his favorite son, to die, Thor was angered greatly and beat his younger son for fleeing from Kratos. His attack on Kratos and Atreus proves that Thor did care for his sons despite his dark side and seeks vengeance for their deaths. Despite his propensity for cruelty, Thor has shown to have great care and trust for his brother, Baldur. As Magni pointed out that he and Modi have to trust Baldur because their father believes in him, despite Modi pointing out that the latter has not been sane for a while. Powers and Abillities As the son of Odin, Thor is among the most powerful Norse Gods. His power is great enough for having slaughtered all the Giants by himself and being feared by all for his immense power. *'Superhuman Strength': As the God of Strength, Thor has an immensely vast level of superhuman strength, as he was able to easily beat Modi, who is strong enough to hold his own against Kratos, to a bloody state and leave him severely weakened. His strength is so great that he was able to single-handedly slaughter the Giants and only Jörmungandr was able to survive his massacre. Thor is considered to be physically the strongest of the Norse Gods, surpassing the strength of Baldur and being possibly rivaled only by Odin. *'Electrokinesis': As the God of Thunder, Thor has absolute control over electricity and lightning. During his attack on Kratos and Atreus, he was effortlessly able to cause bolts of lightning to constantly rain down on their house without even needing to move his arm. His electrokinetic powers are clearly far greater than that of his sons and it is safe to assume that they inherited a portion of Thor's electrokinetic powers *'Atmokinesis''': As the God of Storms, Thor has the ability to summon harsh lightning storms at whim. He displayed this power when he effortlessly caused a giant storm to occur to wake Kratos and Atreus up. Weapons *Mjölnir: Forged by Brok and Sindri, this special one-handed hammer is Thor's weapon of choice when killing giants and other foes. In Norse mythology, it is said that when thrown, Mjölnir always hits its target and returns to the wielder's hand, and that it is capable of crushing mountains in a single blow. It is also described as a "super weapon" by Mimir and as such is one of the most powerful weapons in all of the Nine Realms. Trivia *His Greek equivalent (in terms of abilities) is Zeus. *Thor is much like Zeus as they both beat their own sons to a bloody pulp, Zeus beat down Hephaestus for lying to him about Pandora's Box being safe on the back of Cronos, while Thor beat his son for thinking he left his better-received brother Magni behind to die to Kratos. **Thor and Zeus in the series were both seen as monsters, Zeus imprisoned the Titans because of Cronos, while Thor killed and murdered Giants simply due to his father's orders. **Both have parents they treated wrongly; Zeus condemned his father to die in the desert to let the sands rip his flesh, while Thor killed his own mother, a giant herself. *While his face is covered in darkness, pausing the image when thunder strikes reveal a man with blue eyes and a red beard, as he is commonly described in Norse mythology. *Faye, Atreus's mother, considers Thor to be the worst of the Aesir. It is understandable for her to think that way, as Thor was considered the most dangerous enemy toward the Giants and Faye herself was a Giantess. *Mimir says that after his fight with the World Serpent at Ragnarok, Thor will strike him with enough force to send the serpent back in time to Midgard before they met. A theory Kratos and Atreus find insane and impossible. *Both him and Atreus have Jötnar mothers, and are part Gods. *Thor apparently has a daughter, whom Sindri was about to mention the name of before Kratos cut him off. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Living Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Norse Gods Category:Æsir Category:Jötnar